SB-555W Faiz Axel
Designated "SB-555W", the http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index001.html is a device that Kamen Rider Faiz uses to access Axel Form, thanks to it containing the Axel Mission Memory which, when placed in the Faiz Phone, allows Faiz to transform into Axel Form. Once in Axel Form, Faiz presses the on the Faiz Axel watch to start the countdown in tandem to the 10 seconds. After 10 seconds, Faiz Axel Form will revert back to his basic form. History In the world within the Magic Stone, Faiz assumed Axel Form to keep up with the speed of Kabuto's Clock Up as well as the pair of Worms he was fighting, engaging in a super speed battle across the city. When they joined by the Musca Worm, Faiz performed the Axel Crimson Smash to destroy it while Kabuto defeated the others. Finding himself menaced by the forces of the Underground Empire Badan, Faiz assumed Axel Form and performed the Axel Crimson Smash to destroy Tiger-Roid and his Combat-Roids before being confronted by X-Rider. In the History Modifying Machine's alternate timeline, Faiz assumed Axel Form as he engaged Shocker Rider 3 and the Kamen Riders under his thrall. His super speed was countered by Kamen Rider Mach, allowing #3 to escape with Zeronos. Later, Faiz assumed Axel Form to cover Drive against Kabuto during the Rider Grand Prix. The Faiz Axel watch ultimately came into the possession of the Great Leader of Shocker, having evolved into a doppelganger of Takumi Inui to the point of using the Legend Faiz Signal Bike to transform into Faiz, who used it to repeatedly reset time to progress Shocker in conjunction with the recovered History Modifying Machine. However, it was destroyed by the real Takumi Inui, sacrificing his renewed life to negate Shocker's advance and the perversion of time. Decade With the Faiz Axel Form Ride Card, Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Faiz's Axel Form. While the original form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version is not affected by a time limit and allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system, which moves at the speed of light (but Tsukasa implied that he might able to use it for 10 seconds). This Card was used in the World of Kabuto to fight Kamen Rider TheBee. Zi-O When the Faiz Ridewatch is inserted into the Decade Ridewatch, Kamen Rider Zi-O can channel the power of the Faiz Axel watch, combining the DecadeArmor and Axel Form to become Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form. Behind the scenes Portrayal As a device of Smart Brain, the Faiz Axel's voice is provided by , who also served as the narrator of Kamen Rider 555. Notes *In terms of Kamen Rider devices, the Axel Watch has two firsts: **The first to be a stopwatch. **The first to limit its own mid-season upgrade. *The Axel Watch is similar to Accel Trial's Trial Memory, as both are stopwatches with 10 seconds of use to finish the opponent, with the former being due to the power exhausting the user, and the latter forcing the user out of their transformation if the finisher isn't completed in that amount of time. References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Smart Brain's devices Category:Bracelet device